Fix me
by StarryNightXIX
Summary: • Contiene spoilers de Thor II • Y la pregunta acudió a su mente como una punzada lacerante. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué haría ahora sin Loki?


¡Hola otra vez!

Bueno, paso para dejar esto por aquí. Comencé a escribirlo hace meses, en un ataque de feels de Thor II (os recuerdo que contiene spoilers), y después de encontrarlo perdido entre los archivos de mi portátil, decidí terminarlo para que no quedara perdido en el olvido.

Es un poco angst, os lo advierto. Pero en fin, personalmente considero que el angst es una de las cosas que hacen que el thorki sea perfecto.

¡Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto!

* * *

_No._

Aquello fue lo que dijo, y en realidad era todo lo que tenía que decir. La palabra hizo eco en su cabeza, le arañó la mente con garras de acero, vertió fuego en sus pulmones y le destrozó la garganta mientras la gritaba hacia el cielo. En aquél momento le habría gustado creer que había alguien allá arriba, en alguna parte, que pudiera escucharlo, a él y a sus plegarias. Pero cuando eres un dios, sabes que no hay nada por encima de ti. No hay nadie a quien le puedas ceder el peso de la esperanza, porque eres tú el que debe cargar con ella.

Y a Thor acababa perderla. Se había hecho añicos frente a él.

_Loki, no._

Alzó una de sus manos -aquellas que siempre se mostraban firmes al sostener a Mjolnir, pero que en aquél momento le temblaban lo impensable- para acariciarle el rostro a Loki. Lo hizo con cuidado, a penas rozando su piel con la yema de los dedos, como si fuera un cristal que temiera romper con el contacto. Lo hizo una vez, y luego otra. Lo hizo mientras lo llamaba a gritos suplicándole que volviera, aunque sus labios no articulaban ni una sola palabra, sino que se mantenían firmes dibujando aquella sonrisa que había querido dedicarle a Loki antes de que éste cerrara los ojos. No se había permitido llorar, no delante de su hermano, no por su muerte. Aún no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, aunque le ardieran los ojos y la tristeza le nublara la vista. Y ahora, aquella sonrisa se había convertido en la máxima expresión de dolor posible. Ni un llanto que engendrara mares encarnaría el sufrimiento que apuñalaba el corazón de Thor Odinson en aquél momento.

_Mi Loki..._

Thor lo acarició con más intensidad. La piel de Loki, aquella que antaño fue fina y blanca como la primera nevada de Asgard, estaba ahora sucia de barro e impregnada del cinéreo tono de la muerte. Los dedos del Dios del Trueno se deslizaron con suavidad para apartar un par de mechones oscuros del rostro de su hermano. El seco y cálido aire de aquél infierno de polvo y arena mecía el cabello de Loki, que se derramaba sobre su antebrazo. Thor hundió la mano en él, sintiendo como el corazón se le deshacía en el pecho. Pensó en todas aquellas veces que había deseado acariciar la oscura melena del Dios del Engaño, deslizar los dedos por sus salvajes hebras negras. Para él había sido casi un sueño que ahora se cumplía tornándose pesadilla.

Y la pregunta acudió a su mente como una punzada lacerante. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué haría ahora sin Loki? Thor siempre lo había necesitado, para él era tan vital como la sangre que corría por sus venas, y ahora se había ido. Y el sentido de su existencia se había ido con él. Era como si nada pudiera encajar a partir de aquél momento, como si nada importara. El resto del mundo había sido devorado por un mar de oscuras sombras de indiferencia. Ya no importaba el éter, ya no importaba Malekith. Ya no importaba Midgard, ni siquiera Asgard, que siempre había sido su hogar, el reino por el que daría la vida. No importaba ninguno de los Nueve Mundos y, aunque una parte de él se quebrara al tener que admitirlo, ya no le importaba su padre, ni sus amigos, y ni siquiera Jane. ¿Cómo podía importarle nada de aquello ahora que su corazón se había convertido en un puñado de cenizas?

Loki siempre había estado allí para él. Tanto siendo su hermano -aquél que le apoyaba en todo y le proporcionaba los más sabios consejos con los que enfrentar a sus conflictos- como siendo su enemigo, su opuesto. En realidad siempre habían sido dos caras de la misma moneda, los pesos de una balanza que se mantenía en perfecto equilibrio. El sino los había unido desde el principio, entrelazando los hilos de su existencia en un complejo tapiz de sentimientos enfrentados, pero que siempre eran igual de intensos.

Desde que era un niño, Thor había sentido la necesidad de proteger al Dios del Engaño. No era una obligación, ni siquiera era el deber moral que implicaba tener que estar pendiente de su supuesto hermano pequeño. Era _algo más_. Cada fibra de su ser lo empujaba a cuidar de Loki, a mantenerlo a salvo. Aquella era la función de toda su esencia, como si hubiera nacido para eso, y había fracasado estrepitosamente. Hacía un tiempo que había comenzado a darle la espalda a aquella necesidad para centrarse en asuntos más banales. La irresponsabilidad y el desorbitado ego que acompañaban a su inmadurez había hecho que dejara de prestarle atención a la cosa más importante que tenía en la vida, pero para cuando pudo darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, porque la había perdido. Siempre había estado tan obsesionado con proteger a Loki del mundo que le rodeaba, y al final resultó que el peligro más grande para el hechicero era su propia persona. El veneno de sus sentimientos lo había infectado hasta consumir por completo su cordura, convirtiéndolo en aquella criatura cruel y vengativa que se había vuelto incluso contra su propio hogar, contra su propia familia.

Y, pese a todo, Thor era incapaz de dejar de quererlo, porque aunque intentara convencerse de que Loki ya no era a la persona a la que había conocido, aquella con la que había compartido la infancia y toda una vida de confidencias, sabía que en el fondo era mentira. Una mentira que Loki había creado para si mismo y para el resto, con el fin de intentar aislarse de aquella realidad que tanto odiaba. Una forma infantil, desesperada y demente de intentar protegerse cuando Thor había dejado de cuidar de él.

Thor siempre había tenido la esperanza de poder quebrar aquél muro de odio tras el que Loki se escondía. Sabía que él era el único que podía traerlo de vuelta, porque siempre habían estado destinados a estar el uno al lado del otro. De hecho, estaba seguro de que cuando Odín eligió acoger a Loki entre las paredes de su casa no lo hizo por compasión, sino por la influencia de las Nornas, que habían decidido llevar a su lado al Dios del Engaño. Los límites que los separaban eran difusos, casi inexistentes. La forma en la que se complementaban escapaba a la razón, volviéndose algo imposible de comprender a no ser que se sintiera en primera persona. Parecía de locos, y tal vez lo era, después de todo. Porque Thor amaba a Loki con locura, casi con la misma locura que había consumido el cuerpo inmóvil que yacía ahora entre sus brazos.

_No te atrevas a dejarme aquí._

El primogénito de Odín abrazó a Loki con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello negro. En aquél momento el hechicero no era el principal enemigo de Asgard, pero tampoco era ya su hermano. Era, simplemente, la criatura de ojos verdes que le había robado el corazón, la criatura sobre la que había abocado el sentido de su vida.

Thor relajó el agarre de sus brazos para observar de nuevo el rostro de Loki. Se percató de que había comenzado a llorar cuando un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y se precipitaron sobre la piel del hechicero, humedeciéndola. Se apresuró a retirarlas con el pulgar lo más delicadamente que pudo, pero le resultó imposible cesar el llanto. Al cabo de unos segundos sus hombros se agitaban suavemente mientras sollozaba en silencio, sin dejar de observar a Loki. Los rasgos del rostro del que antaño fue su hermano se volvieron difusos a causa de las lágrimas que distorsionaban su visión, pero no le importó. Durante unos minutos, el Dios del Trueno permitió que el dolor y la tristeza continuaran desbordándole los ojos, dibujando surcos húmedos sobre el polvo que se le había adherido a la cara durante la pelea.

Siempre había sabido que lucharía por Loki hasta el final, pero en aquél momento se percató de que, en realidad, sería capaz de hacerlo incluso más allá. Bajaría al maldito Helheim, se enfrentaría a los infinitos ejércitos de la muerte y le plantaría cara a la mismísima Hela si aquello le garantizaba poder recuperarlo, traerlo de vuelta. Y el que se atreviera a interponerse entre el Dios del Trueno y su meta, perecería bajo el peso de Mjolnir. La sangre de los que intentaran detenerlo regaría la tierra que se extendía bajo sus pies. Nadie lo separaría de Loki. Nadie, nunca más, evitaría que pudiera protegerlo.

Thor cerró los ojos con fuerza. Inspiró profundamente y, para cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya había dejado de llorar. Continuaba destrozándole ver a Loki de aquella manera, pero ahora que se había prometido a si mismo luchar por recuperarlo, el coraje aminoró el dolor. Dejó que pasaran unos segundos en los que se esforzó por contener sus emociones, aunque estas terminaron sobreponiéndose con más fuerza que nunca, atenazándole el corazón. Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, el príncipe de Asgard se había inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su querido hechicero para regalarle un pequeño beso. La piel de Loki se sintió fría en contraste con la suya, pero aún así, el contacto de sus labios se le antojó increíblemente suave y delicado. Durante un par de segundos, Thor se permitió fantasear imaginando que el Dios del Engaño volvía a la vida para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y corresponder a su beso. En realidad, había necesitado aquello durante mucho tiempo, demasiado, más del que podía soportar.

Pero un beso no era suficiente para vencer a la muerte, aún cuando estaba cargado del sentimiento más intenso que los Nueve Reinos habían conocido en la historia de su existencia. Sin embargo, Thor se conformó pensando que aquello había sido una especie de juramento. Una forma de prometerle a Loki que continuaría luchando por él, que se encargaría de vencer a los males que azotaban su mundo para que todo estuviera bien cuando pudiera volver a traerlo a su lado. Porque era un hecho que lo haría. Volvería a traerlo junto a él, pasara lo que pasara. Vencería a Malekith, destruiría el éter, solo para poder ofrecerle a Loki aquella paz que no había sido capaz de encontrar por sí mismo.

Tras incorporarse, el Dios del Trueno volvió a contemplar el rostro de al que una vez consideró su hermano, pero que en realidad había terminado convirtiéndose en algo mucho más importante y esencial que aquello. Acarició de nuevo su rostro, ansiando el momento en el que pudiera hacerlo con Loki rebosante de vida, y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de dejarlo en el suelo con delicadeza. Subió las manos hasta su armadura y desenganchó la capa que ondeaba a su espalda, agitada por los fantasmas que poblaban aquellas tierras. La utilizó para rodear a Loki con ella, protegiéndolo del polvo y el viento. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque él no pudiera verla, y deslizó los dedos por su cabello una última vez antes de levantarse.

Thor le echó un vistazo al cielo. Se esforzó en pensar que Odín no tardaría en enviar a alguien en su busca, y que por lo tanto los soldados asgardianos encontrarían el cuerpo de Loki y se encargarían de llevarlo a casa. Aquello, no obstante, no hizo más fácil tener que separarse de él. Pero debía hacerlo si quería llegar a Midgard y darle caza a los elfos oscuros antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y no estaba dispuesto a llegar tarde otra vez.

Jane le dedicó una mirada angustiada cuando pasó por su lado, y Thor se percató de que el dolor le había nublado la mente hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar que ella estaba allí. La mortal no dijo una palabra, pero Thor no necesitaba escuchar ninguna para saber que estaba preocupada por él. Después de todo, incluso ella, en el poco tiempo que habían compartido, había sido capaz de percatarse de lo preciado que era Loki. No sabía si había sido testigo de la escena que acababa de acontecer, pero tampoco le importaba excesivamente.

–Vamos a salvarlos –le aseguró Thor, empleando una rotundidad que ni siquiera los designios del implacable destino habría sido capaz de quebrar–. A todos.

Por supuesto que lo haría. Porque, incluso estando más lejos que nunca, Loki era capaz de darle las fuerzas necesarias para luchar y vencer. Él había sido siempre su razón de continuar adelante, su impulso vital. Y sabía que no había posibilidad de perder la batalla si lo hacía por él. Superaría cualquier obstáculo, cualquier dificultad para tenerlo a su lado de nuevo. Lo arreglaría todo.

Y, de pronto, Thor se sintió más esperanzado que nunca.


End file.
